From the Crypts to the Coal Mines
by shortorderwriter.scott
Summary: Durdles decides to travel to America, unknowingly during prohibition.


_Dear Thomas,_

_I write to you this letter to tell ya that I am departing this morning on a boat for America. I really have had a poor life 'ere, and I was told that there's develpin' jobs and oppuritunies (or however ya' spell it) over there in America, and it's about time I made a better life for m'self .Also, I heard there's this new music over there called Jazz and I thought it'd be som'thin' to look into. Don't you worry, Thomas, I'll still keep that old bottle o' whiskey in me hand, and I won' be forgettin' you and all my other pals from Cloisterham while I'm gone. Send Ol' John Jasper my regards 'specially._

_Yers,_

_Durdles_

_P.S. I got this new wine recipe from ol' Puffer before I left. I've tasted a bit and I suggest you travel to London this weekend and try it yerself!_

Mayor Thomas Sapsea put down the letter and let out a small sigh of sadness. He'd heard Durdles talk about potential plans to leave Cloisterham, but he always seemed too drunk to actually follow through with his plans. Durdles was not his only friend in Cloisterham, but he had been one of his closest, ever since the investigation of Edwin Drood's murder, they had always shared a special bond as friends, and at this old age of 70 he was sad to see him go. But he assumed Durdles would be happier over there. Thomas Sapsea sighed and picked up the day's newspaper with one hand and that morning's coffee in the other. However, he almost dropped his cup to the floor when he read the headline on the front page:

CLOISTERHAM CHRONICLE JANUARY 26, 1919

NEW LAW IN AMERICA PROHIBITS THE SALE AND CONSUMPTION OF ALCOHOL

Sapsea got up as he quickly as he could, grabbed his cane, and rushed out into the hallway. He stopped his assistant, Horace, on the way out.

"Horace, you've got to come with me to the harbor, and quickly. It's an emergency!"

Horace grabbed his coat and ran just behind Mayor Sapsea as he bolted through the door and out into Cloisterham High Street. He tried to grab the first horse and buggy he could.

"Good day, sir. I'm sorry, I don't have much time. I need to get to the harbor as quickly as you can get me there. How much?"

"Five and thruppence you owes me." The buggy driver replied. Mayor Sapsea handed the money to the driver and, with great difficulty, climbed into the backseat of the carriage, with Horace climbing in on the other side.

"Mayor Sapsea, what is this haste to get to get to the harbor?" Horace inquired of the town official.

Sapseas took a few seconds to catch his breath before speaking.

"Well, you recall, I'm sure, that Durdles has recently discussed plans to move to America?"

"Yes, what's that got to do with this?" Horace replied, a bit perplexed.

"Well, he gave me a letter today saying he was leaving on the next boat to America, and after I read the letter, I picked up today's chronicle and read this." Said Sapsea, handing the paper over to Horace.

With one glance, Horace let out a small gasp.

"Well, that's not good at all, is it?" Horace said, while Sapsea removed his top hat, wiping some sweat from his forehead and placing the handkerchief back in his pocket.

Within about 5 minutes, the buggy arrived at the harbor, and the two got off the carriage, thanked the driver and started to sprint towards the dock where there was a boat just departing.

"Stop! Stop the boat! Stop!" Sapsea cried. The boat was already 100 yards out into the water, and appeared to be too late. He could only yell for a couple seconds more until he was no longer able to breathe. He spent a couple minutes catching his breath, with Horace putting a hand on the Mayor's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Thomas. You never know what'll happen. This might even be good for him."

Meanwhile on the boat, Durdles had a bottle in one hand and was waving goodbye with the other. He could hear Sapsea's screaming but thought it was a goodbye to Durdles instead of wild cries to stay. He turned to his son, Deputy and to the rest of the men on the boat and proclaimed: "Men, today we say goodbye to Cloisterham, and start a new life. To America!"

"Hoorah!" The rest of the men cheered as Durdles chugged some wine from his bottle as the boat chugged softly away out into the Atlantic.


End file.
